The Birthday Surprise
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: Summary inside. Major Rikki/Zane. Minor Cleo/Lewis Emma/Ash Bella/Will ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary; Zane has left to America to persue his job, while Rikki stayed in Australia with the rest of the gang. She's extremely upset when it's Rikki's birthday, and he tells her he can't come.  
They are all 26 in this, apart from Lewis and Zane who have just turned 27. Rikki lives with Bella, Cleo and Emma.

"C'mon Rikki, you can't stay moping around all day!" Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick's best friend, whined.

"I can and I will." Was Rikki's simple answer, and Cleo shot a look at Bella who sighed.

Cleo took her turn to sigh. "Listen Rikki, I know you miss Zane. I would miss Lewis if he went away, but you have to go on with your life."

Rikki shrugged. "I have been. It's my birthday Cleo, and he's just told me he can't come. I'm aloud to mope a little."

"I know, I know. But..." Cleo sighed, trailing off.

Bella jumped in. "Lets do something."

"Like?" Rikki asked, facing Bella.

"Lets get dressed up, and go out. Maybe go for a juice?" Bella asked.

"A juice? Rikki's moping around, it's her birthday, and all you can offer her is a juice?" Cleo asked.

"Well, Emma hasn't finished work yet. So, we'll go meet her and bring her an outfit to wear and we'll stop and have a juice. Then we'll go out for a meal to the red lobster."

"I'm not really in the mood." Rikki frowned.

"No ifs, buts or maybes. We're going." Cleo said, standing up. "Now lets go get changed." She outstretched her hand to Rikki who hesitantly grabbed it and pulled herself up with Cleo's help.

~One Hour Later~  
It was an hour later, and all three girls were ready to go. They had picked out an oufit for Emma, and had just arrived at _Rikki's._

"Hey Em." Cleo smiled walking up to the counter, Rikki and Bella following. She handed her friend a bag.

Emma looked at her confused. "What's this?"

"An outfit. We're going out."

"To where?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Red Lobster." Cleo answered. Lewis, Ash and Will walked through the door.

Emma took the bag from Cleo and walked in the back to get changed, Cleo turned around and smiled at the boys.

"Rikki and Bella are over there." Cleo said pointing to the pool table where Bella and Rikki were stood talking. The three boys walked over.

"Happy Birthday Rikki." Lewis smiled, giving his friend a hug. She offered him a small smile, and hugged him in return.

After the other two had wished her happy birthday, and Emma was ready they all decided to head to The Red Lobster.

~Rikki~  
Ugh. It's my birthday, and I can't even see my boyfriend. I missed him so much, I hadn't seen him in almost a year and it was almost killing me. Why did he have to get some fancy job and move to stupid America? Why couldn't he have just gotten a job here?

I was so miserable. My friends were doing their best to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working. Right now, all that would cheer me up would be Zane.

"I love this place. It's so elegant." I heard Cleo say in awe. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go mope in peace.

We were showed a table, which was an eight-seater surprisingly enough. It was as if Zane should be here. Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Ash sat on one side, I sat opposite Lewis, Bella sat opposite Emma and Will sat opposite Ash. I looked at the empty seat beside me and instantly frowned, quickly averting my eyes before anyone saw. I sighed, and let my mind travel to a place where Zane was with me.

"Oh for god's sake Rikki, cheer up." Lewis sighed.

"Lewis!" Cleo scolded.

I hated when she did that. As if I couldn't handle what Lewis says to me, he was one of my best friends and he was a nerd, I think I can handle him.

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't even want to be here right now? Which I don't, I don't care who's here. I just want to be home, alone. I don't need comfort, I don't need anyone." I snapped, angrily and looked down at the table.

"Not even me?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I rose my head slowly, and looked at Cleo who was biting her lip to stop from smiling, and Lewis who was smirking. I looked behind me to see the one person in the whole world that could cheer me up right now; Zane.

I grinned, and got up. "Zane!" I screeched, throwing my self into his arms. He picked me up and spun me round before setting my feet firmly on the ground.

"I m..." He began before I cut him off by kissing him, firmly. I smiled into the kiss, and I could feel him smile too. I pulled away after a few minutes and smiled.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you more." I whispered back. I took his hand and led him back to the table to find our friends smiling at us.

"So, you made it?" Lewis smiled.

"I did." Zane smiled back.

"So, you back for good?" Cleo asked.

Zane nodded, "I am."

My grin broadened, "You are?"

"Yeah, I got stationed back here. And believe me, if they want me to leave again, I'll turn them down. It was so boring over there, aside from work I had nothing to do." Zane whined.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

~Later that night~  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Emma asked the rest of the table.

Cleo shrugged. "How about we just go back to ours and watch some movies?" Cleo asked.

Bella nodded. "Besides, I don't think Rikki would mind." She nodded her head towards me and Zane, who weren't paying much attention.

"I need the bathroom before we go." Cleo declared. "C'mon girls." She said standing up. Bella and Emma followed but I ignored her, not wanting to leave Zane. I could see her roll her eyes at me.

"You too, Rikki." Bella said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Zane. I growled.

"Hey!" I protested but followed them anyway, partly because Bella still had hold of my arm.

~With the boys~  
"I need to ask you guys something..." Zane said nervously.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's about Rikki." Zane said.

"Cut to the chase." Will erged him.

"Okay, well..."  
~Back at the girls, watching movies. Rikki~  
I was cuddled up on the couch with Zane, watching Bride Wars. I noticed Zane staring at me, so I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, whispering.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Zane asked, as I noticed Lewis look at him.

"Uh, sure." I said, biting my lip. He grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs to my room. "What is it?" I asked, as he sat down on the bed. I stayed stood up.

"Well Rikki, we've been dating for a good eight years, right?" He asked.

I nodded, then frowned. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, quietly.

He instantly stood up straight in front of me, taking my hands in his.

~Downstairs~  
About five minutes after Rikki and Zane had gone up, a scream was heard from upstairs, echoing in the other groups ears.

The girls shot concerned looks to eachother, "What is he doing to her?" Emma asked.

Lewis rolled his eyes, "You'll find out."

~Back with Rikki and Zane. Rikki~  
I looked at the scene in front of me. Zane had gotten down on one knee, and opened a box with the most beautiful, expensive ring I have ever seen. I couldn't help it, I let out a loud screech.

He smiled slightly, hoping it was good news. "Will you marry me?"

A few tears had made their way down my cheek, and I kneeled in front of him. I kissed him for a few seconds then pulled away. "No." I whispered.

His face dropped, and he looked crestfallen.

I giggled slightly. "Of course I will, Zane."

"You're so mean." Zane said.

"I know, but you love me anyway." I smiled.

"That, I do." He grinned, wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
